Spitting Image Ronald Reagan
Entrance Good Morning, Mr. President Reagan gets out of bed and steps onto the battlefield to engage in combat. Special Attacks Neutral B - Diary Entry Reagan writes down on his Diary and makes a paper appear over his head. If an opponent attacks him, he can either use his Neutral Special again to throw the paper (dealing the same amount of damage as the attack did) or throw it downwards to heal himself. Pressing down while writing will make Reagan drop the paper on the ground, allowing him to teleport there by pressing B again. He cannot teleport if he's outside of the screen. Reagan will have the entry for 10 seconds (if it's a regular one) or 30 seconds (if it's a teleporting one). You can only have one entry at a time which will break after using any special attack that's not Side B (or two if it's the teleporting one) Move Origin In Episode 1 of Series 3, a sketch has Reagan badly write a diary about his activities. Side B - Missing Brain Reagan crouches down and shoots his brain out of his head, a fast projectile that has a long start up lag, which also grows overtime to become bigger and stronger. Doing it in mid air will not only make him shoot it faster but it also makes him perform a double jump. If the brain goes too far, it will start shrinking down, but this time it will stick to that opponent. Doing so will give Ronald a bit of control over said character, forbidding them from moving in the direction Ronald is facing (but they can still attack on that direction). The brain will return to Reagan after 8 seconds, if the opponent gets attacked strongly, if he wrote a diary entry right before using Side B or if the opponent gets KO'd. Until it returns, Ronald cannot shoot the brain. Move Origin In the first series of Spitting Image, there are recurring segments called "The President's Brain Is Missing!" where Reagan and his associates are trying to look for his brain while hijinks ensue. Up B - The Arsenal Reagan will blow up a nuke inside his butthole, making him fly upwards. If you launch the nuke on the ground, Reagan will launch himself on the direction you chose, and he cannot change it. In mid air, he can move left or right while flying. If he gets stuck under a platform, Reagan can use the Normal Attack button to make his brain grow and bounce down, aiding him in the recovery. Move Origin Series 3 Episode 10 has Reagan insert a top secret nuclear test site up his anus, as he tests the missiles he starts flying upwards. Down B - Bedtime for Bonzo Reagan hides behind Bonzo, his pet monkey, who will protect him from traps and certain attacks. You can still move behind Bonzo, as well as attack (but these attacks have very low hitboxes) and perform grabs and forward throws. He cannot jump and the effect wears off after 10 seconds. Move Origin Also a recurring joke in the show, at episode 6 of Series 1 Reagan replaces himself with "really hard negotiator" Bonzo the Monkey during talks with Chernenkov. Final Smash - One Hell of a Nurse A pair of buttons appear in front of the president. He then accidentally presses the nuke button when he meant to push the nurse button, and then the stage's background will be nuked. For 6 seconds, the stage will shake up, causing opponents to trip if they either stand still or dash. Getting 50% of damage will KO the opponents. Move Origin At the end of Genesis's Land of Confusion music video, Reagan accidentally presses "Nuke" instead of Nurse on his bedside. Special Attacks (Old) Neutral B - Pick Up the Phone Reagan answers the phone. If you press B again, he'll throw it, obviously dealing damage to the opponent that gets hit by it. If you don't throw it, Reagan will start to make some naughty noises. Eventually, Caspar runs to the stage, knocking everyone/thing out of his way. It's possible to stop Caspar by using a quick attack. Due to Caspar not being there to stop Reagan, the president will get hurt. Caspar shouldn't be summoned while Reagan's answering a call creepily on a moving platform. Side B - Arcade Excitement Reagan appears with a helmet on and drives around with an arcade cabinet. While the attack seems to be strong, the power goes out after 2 seconds pass. It's also uncancelable, and handicaps you from performing a second jump to get back to the battlefield. Up B - Braintower Reagan's cranium extends upward and out of his own skull. As it jolts up, it can attack opponents overhead and block jumping opponents. With this, you can also reach higher platforms. Down B - Bedtime for Bonzo Reagan's pet monkey takes his place. Bonzo will take the hits instead of Reagan. Bonzo can move around and perform some subtle attacks. When Bonzo is KO'd or 6 seconds pass, Reagan gets back to fighting. Final Smash - One Hell of a Nurse A pair of buttons appear in front of the president. He then accidentally presses the nuke button when he meant to push the nurse button, and then the stage gets nuked. The only way to avoid it is by keeping your balance on the stage. After the nuke, Reagan points out that that's one hell of a nurse. KOSFX KO Sound 1: "Oh!" KO Sound 2: "Arg!" Star KO Sound: "Aaaaaaaah!" Screen KO Sound: "Ugh!" Taunts Up: "Who am I? It's a mystery." Sd: *picks up phone* "Gee it's a red banana!" *eats phone* Dn: *does a nazi salute* "Who said I didn't have a key?" Taunts (Old) Up: "Who am I? It's a mystery." Sd: "The American economy is perfectly safe in my hands. Eh, All three of them." Dn: "Who's this guy, 'Rea-Gan'?" Victory Options 1. "What did I win, Ed? A holiday? A TV?" 2. *kissed by Margaret Thatcher* 3. Reagan says "Goodbye, world!", then pushes a button, causing the Earth to explode. Failure/Clap: Looking peeved Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: Dash Attack: Rides on his arcade cabinet. Smash Attacks * Sd: Points a pistol forward and fires * Up: * Dn: Throws a portrait of Frank Sinatra downwards Tilt Attacks * Sd: * Up: Rubs his arm across his head * Dn: Aerial Attacks * N-Air: * F-Air: * B-Air: * U-Air: * D-Air Trivia * The moveset got a remake, due to the original video being rushed. Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em Category:Playable Character Category:Characters based on Real People Category:Spitting Image Category:American Category:Celebrities Category:80's Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Puppets Category:Human Category:Hero